linkinpark_loversfandomcom-20200215-history
Brad Delson
Introduction: Bradford Phillip "Brad" Delson is an American musician and record producer, best known as the lead guitarist and one of the founding members of the Grammy Award winning rock band Linkin Park. He was born on 1st December, 1977. Histroy: Personal Life: Brad Delson was born on 1st December,1977. Brad Delson attended Agoura High School in Agoura Hills, an affluent suburb of Los Angeles, with childhood friend and Linkin Park band mate Mike Shinoda. He played in various bands throughout his high school career, the most notable being Relative Degree, in which he met and teamed up with drummer Rob Bourdon. Relative Degree's goal was simply to play a show, and, after achieving that goal, they disbanded. After graduating in 1995, Delson, Shinoda and Bourdon formed Xero, which would eventually become the starting point for Linkin Park. Delson entered UCLA in 1995 as a Regent Scholar working toward a Bachelor of Arts degree in Communication Studies with a specialization in Business and Administration. He shared a dorm room with future Linkin Park band mate Dave Farrell for three out of his four years at school. Delson also had the opportunity to intern with a member of the music industry as part of his studies and ended up working for Jeff Blue, an A&R representative at Warner Bros. Records, who offered constructive criticism on Xero's demos, which were from the 4-track sampler tape Xero, which was released in 1996. Blue later introduced Chester Bennington, who would become the lead vocalist of Linkin Park, to the rest of the band. After graduating summa cum laude and Phi Beta Kappa from UCLA in 1999, Delson decided to forgo law school in order to pursue a musical career with Linkin Park. Brad Delson married Elisa Boren in September 2003. He was the keynote '' speaker at his alma mater UCLA's College of Letters and Science commencement ceremony on June 12, 2009, in Pauley Pavilion.He identifies as Jewish. Delson and his wife have a son, Jonah Taylor Delson, born on March 25, 2008. Delson has cited that his biggest influence is singer and vocalist Sebastian Bach.'' Important events: * 2004 – Delson and his wife established the Delson Scholarship Fund at UCLA, which annually awards four-year scholarships to extraordinary students from Huntington Park. * 2005 – Linkin Park established Music for Relief, a non-profit organization founded to aid victims of world catastrophes and combat global warming. Since its founding, Music for Relief has raised almost three million dollars, helping victims of the South Asian tsunami, Hurricane Katrina, and the Southern California wildfires. * 2005 – Signed on as an official supporter of Little Kids Rock, a nonprofit organization that provides free musical instruments and instruction to children in underserved public schools throughout the United States. Delson has personally delivered instruments to children in the program and sits on the organization's board of directors as an honorary member. Linkin Park: Early History: In 1999, Brad Delson's band, Xero, replaced former lead vocalist Mark Wakefield with Arizona native Chester Bennington and renamed themselves Hybrid Theory. Before long, Brad Delson along with Mike Shinoda, had produced the six-track EP of the same name as the band, distributing it to various websites online and earning the band its own cult following. By 2000, after one more time band changed it's name and named it Linkin Park which was signed by Warner Bros. Records. On October 24, 2000, Linkin Park released the overwhelmingly successful Hybrid Theory. Over the next year, Brad Delson helped produce the remix album Reanimation (2002) and added his own creative insight into the remixed interpretation of "Pushing Me Away". After Reanimation, Brad Delson played a key role in the production of Linkin Park's second studio album Meteora (2003) which featured heavier guitar riffs than ones in Hybrid Theory. Linkin Park released their third studio album Minutes to Midnight on May 15, 2007 in the United States. For this album, the band strayed away from the style of nu metal style they had perfected in Hybrid Theory and Meteora, and developed an entirely new sound. For Brad Delson, this meant experimenting with different guitars and amps, both new and vintage. It also meant he needed to push aside his disinclination for guitar solos, which are featured in tracks such as "Shadow of the Day", "What I've Done", "In Pieces" and "The Little Things Give You Away". While the band pieced together the song "The Little Things Give You Away," Brad Delson experimented with an E-Bow, creating a song called "Ebow Idea," which would afterwards become "No More Sorrow". Listeners can also hear him jingling his keys in "Given Up", an idea which he is credited with in the album booklet, as well as the multiple tracks of hands clapping. He has also played the piano for a few of the live shows on the song "Hands Held High". Brad Delson also added his own creative insight into "New Divide", the track composed and performed by Linkin Park for Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen – The Album in 2009. It was also the band's last single before the whole band got together, away from their side projects to compose music for their fourth album, A Thousand Suns, released on September 14, 2010. Their next album, Living Things, was released on June 26, 2012. The tenth song of this album, "Until It Breaks", features Brad Delson, doing the vocals. Near the ending, Brad sings a melodic part, which is the first time he actually sings lead vocals in a record. Instruments consumption: Brad Delson's style is sometimes criticized as being too simplistic, lacking complexity, and largely limited to non-solo, non-instrumental sections, particularly during the Hybrid Theory and Meteora eras. He has stated that he "doesn't like to show off", and that he attempts to play his guitar so that it sounds as though it were the keyboard or strings so as to seamlessly fit in with the band's hip-hop- and electronica-style compositions. Brad Delson has also stated that he likes to produce a gritty, "sampled" feel with his sound. Although a self-described "fervent opponent of guitar leads," he started performing solos in the Minutes to Midnight era after his bandmates encouraged him to do so. Brad Delson performs guitar solos on the tracks "What I've Done," "In Pieces" and "The Little Things Give You Away". Brad Delson also played many solos on Linkin Park's 6th studio album The Hunting Party. In the early days of Linkin Park, their usual bassist, David "Phoenix" Farrell was unavailable due to touring commitments with Tasty Snax. As a result, on Hybrid Theory, Delson filled in as their recording bassist. For live shows, Brad has occasionally swapped instruments with Farrell during "Nobody's Listening" and he also plays the keyboards during the song "Hands Held High." During the A Thousand Suns Tour he expanded his live repertoire to include percussion and backing vocals, as well as keyboards during "Waiting for the End" while Mike Shinoda performs the song's rhythm guitar parts. During the 2012 tour promoting "Living Things" he also played keyboards during other songs like "Burn It Down". Delson typically performs while wearing a pair of Shure brand headphones, in order to protect his hearing. Effects: To avoid problems with pedals being damaged during live performances, Brad Delson keeps his effect pedals in a rack along with his amplifiers and controls them through a pedalboard onstage. The board also contains a pedal control which allows him to change the settings for his effect pedals. Amplifiers and current rig: For the first two albums, he used Mesa Boogie Dual Rectifiers and modified Marshall 1959SLP reissue heads live and in the studio, but during the recording of "Minutes to Midnight". Brad Delson decided not to use much of his old equipment to give him a new sound. Brad Delson used several vintage and rare amplifiers such as Soldano SLO's, Marshall JCM 800, Mesa Boogie Dual Rectifier, a 1972 50 watt Hiwatt Custom, '' ''a Bogner Uberschall, and an extremely rare Bo Diddley amplifier with an onboard tape delay that was probably made for Diddley by Watkins (WEM). During live performances Brad relies on several Randall MTS Modules to recreate the sound from these different amplifiers. In 2014, the Randall rig was eventually phased out for a Fractal Axe-FX II setup, which is run direct into the PA system and a Matrix GT1000FX power amp. The only analog effect pedals being used are a Devi Ever Shoegazer fuzz, Electro-Harmonix H.O.G., and a Boss NS-2 Noise Suppressor. Side Projects: * 2002–present – A&R Representative for Machine Shop Recordings, a Warner Bros. Imprint label started by both Delson and Shinoda in 2002. Delson is responsible for scouting artists, such as Holly Brook, and signing them to the label. * 2006 – Produced "Where'd You Go (BBB Remix)," which was featured on the retail single of Fort Minor's third single "Where'd You Go". Category:Linkin Park Category:Member